Genetic deficiency of lysosomal acid alpha glucosidase or acid maltase results in glycogen storage disease type II (GSDII) or acid maltase deficiency. Currently there is no treatment or cure for GSDII. The goal of the investigator is to evaluate enzyme replacement therapy to correct the genetic defect in the various forms of the disease. One of the problems is obtaining enough enzyme for longterm treatment of patients. The aim of this protocol is to see if plants can produce sufficient quantities of a functional enzyme. The Core Laboratory was utilized for DNA Isolation, DNA sequencing (manual), oligonucleotide synthesis, and Recombinant DNA techniques.